Senseless
by bogglewoolf
Summary: Richard Grayson was always bad, until he met Kori Anders. He always caused pain, and he had chosen Kori next. But will he be able to go thourgh with his plan? Find out... ROBSTAR & BBRAE
1. Unexpected Meetings

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not have been discontinued. Starfire and Robin would be together, with drama of course. BB and Raven would be together. And Cyborg….Cyborg would marry the T-Car.

**Chapter One**

**Strange Exchanges**

"Blair! I do not see why it is I who should be sent to the States of America! Are you not the one who committed the crime, dear sister?" Kori said questioningly, but with a hint of suspicion in her tone. Blair turned around and placed her hand on either of her sister's shoulders.

"Sister, sister, sister… must I explain again?" Blair replied condescendingly. She patted her sister's head harshly and smiled hugely. Kori look up at her sister with clear disgust and turned her head away from the accused hand. Blair's smile disappeared and she turned and strode towards the other end of the room.

"Kori, you are the one who stole Ms. Glichnarts emerald necklace. You also broke into the town hall and stole important files, which have not yet been found. You don't remember?" Blair said with her back turned to Kori.

"No….no. I don't remember at all." Kori replied in a quiet voice. Hearing this, Blair snapped her head around causing her black locks to whip her in the face. She barely took notice though; she was too busy glaring at her sister. Emerald orbs locked with violet pools as two beautiful, different pair of eyes did silent battle. Finally, Kori looked away, letting her blazing auburn locks cover her face, and Blair said in a growly low voice;

" You do remember. You better remember. You know what I will do if-"

"You need not remind me sister." Kori cut in, looking up fiercely. "I remember." She said looking down again.

"Good. Have nice trip, sister dear." Blair said menacingly, coating as much venom on her words a possible. She then turned and left, leaving a confused and very much disoriented young girl with her thought and lots of packing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm not gonna say it again! I am NOT switching schools Bruce!" Richard yelled. His uncle Bruce was trying to convince him a new school would be a good change. He had been getting in a lot of trouble at his old school. And it was no joke when they said a lot.

"There is no need to yell, I can hear u perfectly from right here. The only reason I feel you should change schools is because you can have a fresh start. No one knows what has been going on." Bruce calmly stated while looking into the fiery eyes of the dark haired teenager across the room.

"Not many people know about that stuff, ok? I don't need to get a new life. There isn't anything wrong with me in the first place." Richard retorted in a frightfully icy manner.

"Richard, you've been beating up kids at school. You're becoming the class bully. You got called to the principals office for hitting a girl because she asked if you could lend her a pencil." Bruce said just as coldly. "I guess that was a no." Bruce finished, with no amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not going and that's final." Richard said before turning and descending the stairs and heading for the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flight 789, please head to the terminal for boarding" Kori sighed and bent down to pick up her bags. Walking slowly toward her gate, she began thinking what her new life would be like.

"Surely I will not fit it in. I have such a strange accent. But it is not my fault, I was raised in Finland. But, still…." Finally she gave up trying to figure out her fate and handed her ticket to the man behind the check in booth. She heard the unfamiliar _zwing_ of the ticket being processed and was ushered down the aisle. Kori had never flown before and she was terrified. Her luggage! Where was she to put her luggage? She looked around hurriedly trying to see what the other passengers were doing.

"Hey, little lady, need a little help?" Kori swung her head around and looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes, please, if it is not any trouble. It is just, this is my first time on the plane of air and I am not quite sur-" she was cut off by the boy's deep laugh.

"It's fine. It's just one little suitcase. Here." he reached up and clicked open the overhead compartments and slipped Kori's bag into the small space.

"Thank you so much…" she faltered realizing she had no idea what the boy's name was.

"Victor, Victor Stone." He filled in with a smile and put his hand out. Kori just stared at it.

"Oh, sorry. Ya'll a native here?" he said with an apologetic smile.

" Yes, I am just flying out to America because…" her bright smile dimming slightly as she tried to think of a worthy excuse. Victor, sensing her discomfort, cut in.

"I'm going to a boarding school in Newport Beach. Where are you headed?" Kori eyes grow even wider and her mouth formed a small o.

"Newport…Beach? Please friend, what is the name of your school?" she asks eagerly. Victor's looks at her expression and raises his eyebrows.

' I'm going to Newport Coast High School. Why?" Victor replied questioningly. Kori eyes got even larger when she heard the school's name. Kori gasps lightly and open her mouth to say something but the flight attendants chirpy voice rings out over the intercom system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and prepare for takeoff. Thank you." Victor turns to Kori and gestures to the seat next to him. Kori returns the gesture with a wide grin and plops down next to him.

"So, you heard of the school then?" Victor asked. Kori smiles lightly and responds,

"You could say I've heard of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard slowly paced his room, sometimes slowing to roughly throw something into one of the two boxes resting by the doorframe. Richard was angry. He picked up a stray sock and and walked over to the boxes. Looking down he realized he was almost finished packing.

"Man, I still can't believe I have to transfer." Richard muttered and walked over to his desk and grabbed some tape. Turning around to tape the boxes, Richard suddenly halts. Looking back at the desk he slowly runs his hand across the wooden surface and sighs sadly.

"Good old desk, how many times you've let me sleep on you while ditching homework." He reminisces. Finally turning, Richard walks over and tapes up the boxes.

"Sir, have you finished packing yet?" a certain grey haired butler asked.

"Yes Albert, I'm fine." Richard replied coldly without turning around. Richard picked up the used tape and threw it harshly into the thrash can with a loud _thud_!

"Sir, your plane leaves in 1 hour. Please be out front in 15 minutes, is that alright sir?" Albert asked calmly.

"It's fine, I'll be right down." Richard responded icily. Richard heard the door open and close and the distant tap tap of the butler's shoes clicking down the hall.

"Better get this over with." Richard murmured and stacked the boxes on top of each other and too on last glance at his old room. Finally, he picked up the boxes and slowly treaded down the long hallway, walking towards his fate.

­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! I can't believe we're goin to the same school." Victor exclaimed. It turned out he and Kori would be attending the same the boarding school. Kori was extremely ecstatic because she had not even gotten there yet, but she had already acquired one friend."

"Oh yes, it is quite joyous friend! I was not excited to attend this Newport High School, bur I am not quite enthused!" Kori gushed. Victor just laughed and shook his head. Just, then Kori let out a huge yawn. Again Victor laughed and handed her a pillow. She looked at it for a moment and then realization dawned on her pretty features.

"Oh no friend Victor, I cannot sleep and leave to be alone. That would be very rude and I-" Victor laughed his deep laugh and once again gestured to the pillow. Sighing, Kori let exhaustion overcome manners, and laid her head on the pillow. Victor smiled and handed her a blanket, _she's so much like Carrie. Happy, go-lucky personality. I swear, they would have gotten along great before…_he quickly cut off the thought before he could finish. Kori eyes were drooping and Victor could tell how spent she must be. Laying his head back on the seat, he decided right there and then that he was going to watch Kori, watch her as if she were his own sister. With one more glance at the slumbering girl, he, too, fell into a deep sleep.

­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We're going to be late! _A certain violet haired girl thought to herself. Looking around tiredly she finally spotted the green haired boy she was searching for.

"Garfield! You're late! AGAIN!" she said angrily. She tapped her foot loudly just to show how pissed she was.

"Rachel, come one! Don't waste your time tapping your foot or we'll be late!" Garfield replied mockingly. He smiled, patted her shoulder, and walked up to girl behind the check in counter.

" Hey beautiful. Wanna check me out?" Garfield said raising his eyebrows. The girl gave a girly giggle and took his ticket.

"Your all checked out, sir." The girl said with a shy smile. Raven watched the entire exchange and felt like puking. She and Garfield had been best friends for what seemed life forever. Ever since second grade when he had rescued her from the class bullies. They had been making fun of her strange hair color and she had stuck up for herself. She hadn't known, but Garfield had been watching her. When the first bully had pushed her to floor, Garfield had jumped forward and punched the bully, then grabbed Rachel's hand and pushed her away.

"Go! Get away!" he had yelled. Rachel had been crying and she shook her head. Garfield leaned forward and pushed her away, leaving him with the three boys.

"Mess with her, you mess with me!" Garfield had growled. Rachel had hid and closed her eyes as she heard the fight raging behind the playground. After the sounds of fist connecting with flesh had stopped, she had looked over. Garfield was lying down and he was making no attempt to get up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Its all my fault!" she had cried as she crawled over to him. She was suddenly pulled form her thoughts as a spiky, dark hair boy bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." She says to the boy's back as he hands the same girl Garfield had flirted with his boarding pass.

"I'm sorry sir, we aren't boarding yet." The boy looks up and gives her a stare so cold she actually looks really alarmed. He turns and walks by her again,

"Maybe you should just look around instead of daydreaming about that guy." He said jabbing his thumb in Garfield's direction, who happened to be flirting with some brunette girl. He then swiftly walks away and sits down on the plastic chairs and whips out his cell and begins jabbering away. She frowns at him for a moment before returning to her thoughts. Where was she?

"Wow…." Garfield had wheezed out. "She talks." He joked. She smiled and leaned down and hugged him. Ever since then, they had been best friends. So, maybe she was a little jealous that Garfield flirted with every girl he saw. But, just because she loved…loved? Rachel thought in amazement. No, she didn't love him. She hated the way his jokes weren't funny, and the way his hair crooked up at that cute angle, and the way he was the only one who could make her smile and;

"Rae! Come on! We're going to miss the flight!" he called to her from across the gate. In his hand was a slip of paper, which was no doubt the girl's number. Sighing, she picked up her bags and sadly walked down the terminal isle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess this is it Richard." Bruce said quietly. He held his hand out for a shake and Richard firmly grasped it.

"I guess it is." He responded. Turning, he picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door. Stopping, Richard turned and gave one glance at his former guardian. Bruce Wayne gave him a last, sad smile and waved. Richard, forgetting his anger in a moment of sorrow, raised his hand in one last greeting. They just stared at each other for a moment, hands raised in a lost greeting. Finally, Richard lowered his arm and once again put his guard up. Glowering darkly, he grabs his luggage and hurries through the door. He turns toward the check in desks to check his luggage when he realizes it had already been sent to the school. Smacking his hand to his head, he turns and walks to the escalators. As he slid slowly up the moving stairs, Richard thinks to himself, I'll just show them it doesn't make a difference where they send me. I'm not changing and no one can make me, he challenges no one as he steps of the stairs. Looking at his boarding pass, he sees a large 47 and guesses that is the gate, he looks around until he spots a big 47 and he strides that direction. Seeing the check in desk he walks by a Goth girl with purple hair and just to show them (whoever they are) that he was still the same rude, inconsiderate teen he was a week ago, he roughly hit his shoulder to hers as he walked by. He had chosen her because obviously her boyfriend was off flirting with some chic on the other side of the gate.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snidely remarks. I ignore her and hand the girl behind the desk my boarding pass. I can feel her emanating rays of anger.

"I'm sorry sir, we aren't boarding yet." Sighing, I give her my infamous glare and to my amusement, looks utterly frightened. Sighing at her complete incompetence, I turn around and quietly remark,

"Maybe you should just look around instead of daydreaming about that guy." I say harshly, pointing in the boy's direction. She looks surprised and embarrassed and I take this moment to leave. I go and plop down in one of the black plastic chairs. I immediately regret it, they are unbelievably hard. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket and I whip it out with practiced ease.

"Yo Alex, what's up?" he asks the boy on the phone.

"WHA'S UP? Whadda mean "what's up?" you are about to get on a plane and fly to the other side of the USA!" Alex screamed into the phone.

"And?" Richard asked boredly.

"Man, we were totally gonna peg Alexia Montez! Your gonna meiis it man, New York won't be the same without your badass!" he yelled desperately.

"Plase, if you are in the A line at gate 47, please begin boarding. Thank your for flying Southwest and please, have a nice flight." The attendants voice chirped over the intercom system.

"Listen man, I gotta get on the plane. I'll call you later and arrange to have you fly down. We can have as much fun here as we did there." He said breezily as he stood. Collecting his luggage, he walked over to the A line.

"NO! You are not going to get on that plane! Turn around, and come back! I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you if you get on that-" not waiting to hear the end of that sentence, Richard closed the phone and slipped it in his back pocket. He handed his ticket to the attendant and she quickly slid it under the sensor. He could tell she was frightened, so as he went by, he leaned over and whispered,

"See you later sweetie." And patted her back. She grew extremely rigid and he moved on down the gate. Smiling, he looked back and saw her asking if she could take a quick break. Walking on the plane he looked around for a seat. He was actually the second person on the plane so he could sit anywhere he liked. He saw his candidate for plane entertainment. An old woman of about 80 years, an athletic dark boy who looked about 16, the same age as him, and a girl with fiery auburn hair asleep. She was gorgeous and he immediately picked her. It was a large plane, it had come from Germany and was designed to hold at least 400 people. Sighing, he prepared for his dramatic act, and was thankful the boy was asleep. This would be so much easier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kori was running. Running for her life. A man, no, it was a boy, and he was chasing her around and around. She couldn't get away and finally he caught her. His face was hidden and she could only see his spiky black hair._

"_Kori, don't you see? You can't escape me. I'm everywhere. I will beat you and you no it." Raising his hand to strike Kori felt her world start to shake. _Kori was shaking and she suddenly snapped her eyes open and gasped for the air she had been trying to breathe in her dream. A dream, it was just a dream.

"Hey, are you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay?" Richard asked genuinely. She had been having some nightmare and she had been crying and shaking pretty bad. Wait, are you okay? He should be laughing, or making fun of her, not asking if she's ALRIGHT! But now that her eyes were open, she could see how gorgeous she actually was. She had deeply tanned skin, emerald green eyes, and soft pink lips. Her skin was flawless, she was beau-

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." She said not looking fine at all. I then remembered why I was talking to her in the first place.

" I was wondering if you could sit with me. You see, I'm a little afraid of heights." He said with a fake laugh of nervousness. She smiles brightly and I am completely caught up in the way her smile illuminated the entire flight.

"Of course, let me just tell my friend-"

"Don't you dare sit with that jerk." A dark voice said from behind me. I turn around and see the same goth and her friend who was leaning over talking to the old woman. Sad.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently, opening my eyes wide.

"You know exactly what I mean." She said harshly. I sigh and look down at the girl.

"Well, it's up to you sweetheart. You wanna help me out or not?"

**Cliffy! What will she choose? Robin or Raven? AHHH! Please review. You can say you hate it or love it. I just decided to use Alex as Red X's name because I love the name Alex. Don't ask, just do.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It's the least u can do for the hours put into making this fanfic JUST FOR YOU!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you ALL**

**chelsgurl**


	2. Bad Decisions

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not have been discontinued. Starfire and Robin would be together, with drama of course. BB and Raven would be together. And Cyborg….Cyborg would marry the T-Car.

**Chapter Two**

**Bad Decisions**

Kori swung her head back and forth, biting her lip in indecision. Why should she not sit with him? She was not quite as frightened as he seemed to be as he held a nervous smile on his lips. However, the girl seemed very sure that she should not sit with the boy. She kept opening her eyes wide and shaking her head. Did they know each other?

"Umm….I am sorry.." Kori began to explain, looking the violet haired girl in the eyes, " But I cannot, well, not assist someone in need of help. So, I must choose to sit with him." She said to the girl, pleading forgiveness in her tones. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she picked up her purse and daintily slid past the gothic girl and headed down the aisle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the red haired girl strolled down the aisle, Richard turned around to the goth and smiled. It was neither a smile of happiness, nor was it a smile of malice. It was a smile of gain, he had won.

"Umm…excuse me…sir. Can you, uh, keep moving?" Richard put his hand on the goth's shoulder and scooted her to the side so he could see who had talked to him. It was the same girl he had terrorized earlier.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She ignored him and turned around and helped the other passengers aboard.

"Well, sweetheart, guess this is it." Richard said and turned around. He was stopped in his tracks as the girl forcefully put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do anything to that girl…" she growled menacingly. I felt my blood boil. How dare she order me around like that, and TOUCH me. How dare she! Turning, I grabbed her wrist and lightly twisted it. The features on her face screwed into a small, pain filled expression.

"Don't ever touch me again. Who are you to order me-"

"SIR, can you PLEASE take your seat?" a burly man called to him. Behind him, the small attendant stood. She even stuck out her tongue and waved to him. Releasing the girl's arm, he coolly turned and walked towards the back of the plane. Kori was settling in and slid her bag under her seat. As she leaned, her skirt hitched up a little above her thigh. _She has gorgeous legs, and they looked positively silky and- _what am I SAYING? He closed his eyes lightly slapped his forehead and heard a girlish giggle. Opening his eyes he looked down and was almost blinded by the girl's beautiful smile. She held her hand aloft and waited calmly for him to shake it. Still recovering from her brilliant smile, he slowly reached for her hand and she shook it smiling.

"Hello friend, my name is Kori Anders. May I ask what you are called?" she asked. What a strange accent. Perhaps she was from Germany, this plane _was_ from Germany anyways.

"Richard. Richard Grayson." He replied. Suddenly, he felt her hand squirming in his own.

Crap.

He hadn't let go yet. He let go lightening fast and took two steps back. Her expression became puzzled and she lightly cocked her head to the left. Damn she looked cute like tha- RICHARD! You are never supposed to be attracted to them. Glancing back down at her questioning face, he took a deep breath. This would be harder that he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What a jerk!_ Rachel thought to herself. Turning around she bumped into a tall, African American boy.

"Excuse me." She said while trying to move by. He blocked her path of escape.

"Sorry to bother you, but you ain't seen a young woman with red hair and green eyes have ya? We're supposed to stay on the flight together and then get a ride to the boarding school-"

"What boarding school?" Rachel cut in, deadpan.

"Oh god, not you too." The boy said and hit his head in frustration. "Are you going to Newport Coast High School?" For a moment, Rachel's eyes popped open. She closed them and rubbed her temples. Without opening her eyes, she replied;

"Yes, me and that green haired idiot over there are going to NCHS. So you and that girl are too?" she asked, sounding uninterested.

"For the LAST time, TAKE YOUR SEATS!" The flight attendant exclaimed. The boy grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the seat next to him. Remembering her flirtatious friend, she jumped up and pulled him into the seat next to her. Garfield turned in his seat and formed his fingers into a cell phone motion and help them up to his ear. _Call me! _He mouthed. Rachel felt herself getting angry and closed her eyes to calm down. Opening them she turned to the boy.

"You are….?" She asked impatiently. The boy just smiled at her obvious disinterest and opened his mouth.

" For the second time today, I'm Victor." He smiled and noticed Rachel's questioning face. "Stone, Victor Stone. What's ya'll's names?" he asked, gesturing to Garfield.

"I'm Rachel Roth and THAT is Garfield Logan." She said, crudely pointing in Garfield's direction. Hearing his name being called, Garfield turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…who are you?" Victor looked completely annoyed and curtly replied,

"Victor."

"Victor..?"

"Shut up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? Why did I end up having a conversation with her? Why did we talk about why she's leaving home? Why am I letting her sleep on my shoulder? I roughly shove her off my shoulder and having nothing to lean on, fell forward. Inches away from hitting her head on the armrest, he caught her shoulders and leaned her up. WHY did I just catch her?

"Mmmm.." she murmured and grabbed my hand. I was about to pull it away, but for some reason. I left it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in 2 hours. Please lie back and enjoy the flight. Thank your for choosing Southwest and, please, enjoy Los Angeles." Glancing at her hand, I thought smugly;

"I could get used to this."

**I am soooo sorry it is so short but I didn't know how to do this chapter. I don't actually know what to do with these charcter yet. IDEAS? LEAVE ME A REVIEW and I will use them and dedicate that part to YOU!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEZZZ! I wont update till u dooo. **

**Love**

**chelsgurl**


	3. Scary Encounters

"Please wait until the plane has fully stopped moving before getting up. Thank you again for choosing Southwest and we hope to see you again very soon. Good day!" the stewardess said cheerfully. Kory sighed and twisted in her sleep. The way she looked so angelic in her sleep made my blood boil. Who was this nobody girl taking advantage of him like this? No one made him feel this way. The more he thought about it, the madder Richard got. Finally, in a fit of anger he raised his hand to smack the girl awake. No one was watching and he knew no trouble would come from it, but still. His hand hesitated in midair and after a moment, he slowly lowered it and stared at the lines in his flesh. It had always obeyed him, and he had thought it always would. Noticing that everyone was standing, he _gently_ shook her awake. Gently??!! Christ, what was the world coming to? Kori opened her mouth in a large yawn and he found himself staring at her beautiful, luscious lips. He just wanted to-

"Excuse me Richard, would you mind helping me get my bag down?" Kory asked politely. She looked completely embarrassed; she had seen her hand in his and had visicouly ripped away. Her face had closely resembled a cherry. He decided to show her what was what. He whipped his head around until his nose was about 1 centimeter away from hers and he tried as hard as he could to bore holes in her face with his eyes. She jerked back a tad in surprise and he let out a low growl. Her eyes flicked open even larger than they already were and her breath quickened. He frightened her and he was glad. He tried so hard to convince himself he was glad.

"No." he said in the darkest, most menacing voice he could muster while looking into her jade orbs A small voiced cried, "_What are you actually getting from this? How do you benefit from hurting this poor and alone girl?"_ He shook his head and Kori reached out with her dainty hand to grip his arm and he looked up in shock. He had been a complete, well, dick to her and she still cared?

"Richard, I am sorry." She said looking anywhere but his face. She quickly released his forearm and she stood swiftly in an attempt to distance herself as far away from me as possible. Unfortunitly, she knocked her head on the bottom of the cargo hold with a loud-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BONK!

"Ow!" I said as I sunk back into my seat. I repeatedly rubbed my head in an attempt dull the pain. I felt the pounding hum of an oncoming headache. I leaned my head back against the stiff airplane seat and closed my eyes. I had to get up and face this life. I had been banished from my own house and I am no longer wanted by my own sister. I have to get up and make this work. I opened my eyes and looked straight into Richards concerned orbs. A shock resounded through my chest and I quaked back on instinct. For a moment hurt slashed through his but it was hastily replaced with malice.

"Clumsy ass." He murmured half-heartedly. He stood and reached up into the cargo, while I just sat and waited for him to leave. I couldn't believe he could hate me so much. We'd just met, perhaps I had done something to upset him. Everything I do makes everyone around me unhappy. I heard a thump and my seat shook slightly. Looking over I saw that Richard had taken my bag out and dropped it on his seat. I smiled lightly and thanked him, looking at my feet. Hearing no response, I looked up and instead of having Richard standing before me, Victor, Rachel, and Garfield gathered in front of the seat. Garfield had lipstick kisses on his cheeks and Rachel looked ready to murder. Victor was the only calm one, out of all of us. His smile encouraged one of my own and I stood, carefully to ensure my health.

"Ready Kor?" Victor cheerfully. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course friend, let me just get my ba-" I stopped midsentence, staring at a teensy post it note on my pink suitcase. Kori, I'll be seeing you. Sooner than you think… I gasped in surprise and slight fear. How could he be seeing me soon? I hadn't told him where I lived! Maybe I should go after him and see what he was talking about, soon…

"Kori…"Rachel said warningly, as if she knew what I was thinking, "where did that jerk, uh, guy go?" Kori opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was a fish out of water.

"Kori..."Garfield said seductively, while Raven's eyes exploded,"why don't you come with me and we can figure it out together?" he finished linking arms with her. Kori looked confused and frightened.

"GARFIELD!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could not believe it. He was at again. With KORI for godsakes. I. Am. So. MAD! Why did he have to flirt with every girl when there was a good one right-

O god.

Everyone is staring at me.

"Stop traumatizing her. Can't you see she upset? That guy obviously did something to her." I said deadpan. A couple moments of silence ticked by. _Please buy it, please buy it _I thought silently.

"Come on man." Victor agreed. Garfield let out a huff and backed off. Kori let out a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully at me.

"Please evacuate the plane. We need to prepare for the next flight." A chirpy flight attendant warned us.

"Oh yes, of course. Forgive us for keeping your crew waiting." Kori said with a slight bow. The attendant looked surprised and then smiled hugely. She bowed deeply in return. Kori's eyes began to water and she ran forward to give the attendant a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Kori gushed, crying. This was the beginning of a long year.


	4. Trouble

**Garfield**

After leaving the airport, we all decided to carpool and caught a cab. I stole a glance at Rachel and she was fuming. I did not understand her at ALL. I didn't do anything. It has always been this way. I talked to a girl and she hated me. Women! Always trying to make men feel like-

"Garfield? Are you ok?" Kory asked in a soft voice. I looked into her jade eyes and sought comfort. Her mouth formed a radiant smile and I found it.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm just a little tired." I lied easily. When did I get so good at this? Rachel was boring holes into my head, so I forced my face in a dark stare and turned to her.

"What is your DEAL?!" I nearly shouted. "What kind of friend are you? Turning on me for no reason. Whenever I need you, you seem mad at me for some reason I am COMPLETELY UNAWARE OF!" I screamed, now reaching my voice limit. I looked away, waiting for Rachel's huff of disappointment at my outburst. She had heard them long enough she entirely dismissed them now. Instead, I was greeted with a silence. I slowly tilted my head to the side and glanced at her expression from across the taxi. She was facing the window, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed deeply in despair. I would have reached out right then to comfort her, if I could. Suddenly remembering that we were not alone I looked to Vic and Kory. Victor was shaking his head and Kory was gazing steadily into my eyes, as if trying to provoke me into apologizing. I looked away, trying to look upset and once sure no one could see, let my face crumble and my thoughts rumbled in, like a waterfall of despair.

**Victor**

After Garfield's outburst, the rest of the trip to school was spent in awkward silence, broken only once when Kori attempted to start a conversation about glorknards, whatever those were. Finally we pulled into the large marble drive-way and we all forgot our woes in a moment of awe.

"Holy mphhhhh!" Rachel had plastered her hand over Garfield's mouth and rolled her eyes. She quickly pulled it away. The driveway was lined with large Oak trees and at the gate there were two large platforms, with what looked like a cheetah springing into action. It looked completely out of place for the city. It was nothing like I had expected. There were beach babes and surf shops on every corner. But by the looks of the kids I saw milling around, this school should have belonged somewhere more rural. The kids were not prep like the ones cruising the streets had, they seemed more artsy and – er- out there.

"Hey you kids, where you want me to drop you off, eh?" the Canadian driver named Bill asked us. I had a feeling Kory would insist on us being dropped of first, so before she could say a word I cut in.

"Can you go to…" I paused looking at the directory, "Culliver Hall?" I finished. He made a sort of grunting noise and took a sharp left, causing all of us to slam in the side of the car. Finally he pulled into the lot of a very old building. Culliver Hall was carved into the sign on the green, green lawn in front of the large wooden doors. The thing was, we were not the only people just arriving, it appeared that this was the time when EVERYONE arrived. There were brunettes and blondes and artsy girl and bratty girls arriving in Mercedes, Cadillacs, and there was even a short, white limo. Kory opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk, Rachel not far behind.

"Thank you so much for escorting us!" Kory said gratefully. I could tell she had been terrified she would be rejected and alone at once. I gave her a gruff bear hug and realized I did not want to kill her. Before I could let go she had returned the hug, even stronger than I had. She let go and did the same to Garfield. She whispered something in his ear and backed away. I looked to say good bye to Rachel but she had already bustled up the stairs, lugging her luggage behind her. I shrugged and sat back down in the car, waving a final farewell to Kory. I looked over to Garfield, who looked fairly upset.

"Hey man, its ok. We all need to get it out once in a while." I said gently. I didn't want that guy in MY face. Garfield let out a low chuckle and attempted to paste a smile on his face. Unfortunately it turned out to look and sound more like a dying seal.

"It's fine. She'll get over it. I'll apologize tomorrow!" he said in an overly cheerful tone. He turned back to the window and I took it as a sign to let him be. We pulled up to Brinner Hall and I got my first impression. Magnificent. The walls were built from red brick and the windows were white with shutters. It was definitely not a manly sort of building. Garfield opened his door and stepped out, mouth to the floor. Suddenly an odd sort of molevlent feelings spread throughout my body and I swiveled my head to the right. Standing before me, giving me the filthiest look I had ever had, was the guy from the plane. The look he was shooting me was so laiden with hate and filth, I felt like I needed to scrub myself before I could ever be clean again. I knew Gar had seen him to from the sharp intake behind me. That guy was trouble.


	5. I Knew It

**Kori**

I skipped up the steps and into the long, beige hall, not taking in my surroundings. I was completely ecstatic, I WAS FREE!! Of course I love my sister, but then again…….

"Oof" I had accidentally run into a tall, blond girl with high pigtail. If she let her shiny locks down, she might be considered beautiful. Maybe if we became friends I could let those things out-

"Watch where you're going newbie. Don't you dare run into me again, hear me?" I stood still, shell-shocked at this girl's rudeness.

"AWWW!" she half screamed, "Kitten got your tongue biznatch?" she cackled. She giggled/screamed once more and turned on her heel. As she strode off, I reconsidered telling her about her pigtails.

**Rachel**

I was flipping through a photo album of me and Gar. We had scraped together enough money to fly to Europe and in almost every picture he was staring at some girl's ass. Except one. I had placed it in the very last spot. Gar had his left arm draped over my soldier and was smiley brightly. I had even placed a half smirk on my face as my eyes flitted to the very left of the camera. I could not for the life of me remember what it was I had been staring at. I heard the door burst open and Kori slumped inside. Funny, I had just seen her skipping inside.

"What happened Kori?" I said in a bored voice. I know I should act more concerned but I'm just not into the whole mushy feeling.

"That girl is ubelievable! I can't believe her!!!! Biznatch? What, may I ask, is a biznatch? Kitten got your tongue? I believe the saying is, cat got your tongue. GRR!" Kori fumed. Wow, she was upset. She began pacing the room throwing her hands in wide gestures and muttering in a foreign language. I stood up and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and whirling her around.

"Kori, get a GRIP! So some girl was mean to you. Don't let her bother you. She's just being difficult. Do. You. Comprehend?" I said slowly, for it appeared as if I confused her. She slowly moved her head up and down in understanding and then looked at the floor with the expression of a reprimanded child. I felt guilt creep up my side and I held back a shiver. Before I could say another word, Kori had twirled from grasp and with a polite wave, fled from the room.

**Richard**

I was currently loitering outside the library. Well, I don't know if you could call it loitering exactly. I was merely…sitting. Yes, sitting in the outside yard in the back of the library playing with grass. Not loitering…waiting. Waiting for excitement, maybe a girl to play with. Maybe her. Kori. As soon as the thought flew into my mind, I heard loud sobs eminating from around the bend. I shrank back into a bush and waited. The girl in thought came running from the front of the library and she appeared to be…crying. She hurtled toward the brick wall and I was sure she was about to run smack into it, but she turned and hit the wall with a large thunk. She winced and began bawling ever harder. She shrank to the ground and placed her head in her knees. This sight was such a contrast to the bubbly, happy girl I had met hours earlier and I almost stood up to comfort when I threw myself back down. Why in the world would I help this stupid, insignificant girl? I can have a little fun. I stood up and slowly began creeping towards Kori. I thwap her on the shoulder and her head snaps forward. Her red, blotchy eyes widen and she tries to smile. Keyword? Tries. I grab her wrists and pull her to a standing position.

"Rich-hic-ard! P-p-please let me go. Y-y-you are hur-hic-ting me!" she said. I smiled twisted her wrist down. She pulled in a large intake of breath and screwed her eyes closed. I opened my eyes in surprise and loosened my grip. She slid farther down and fell in a heap at my feet.

HEY YA'LL!! I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPPIE SOON BUT NOW IM TOOO TIRED!! HEE HEE HEE IM EVIL, RIGHT??

HEY, IM AN ELITE OLD PERSON. I CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS STUFF!!

More soon!


	6. Calm Realization

_**RICHARD**_

"_You are a bad boy." _

_Slap._

"_You deserve every punishment inflicted on you."_

_Punch._

"_It's all your fault."_

_And then the belt. The wide tongue of pain I had come to fear. The black leather, dead and cold, like the eyes of the animals Father brought home. I was just like the dead doe in the kitchen; lifeless and hanging by a string. I closed my eyes and shut my ears; if I didn't look, it wasn't there. I retreated into the recesses of an eighteen year old mind. I grew an extra dagger on the sharp exterior of my heart. I was only nine._

Huddled at my feet. A pool of misery cuddled around my toes. My heart lunged as she cradled her wrist. I felt like a jerk. I mentally punched myself in the face. I was more than a jerk. I was horrible. I had hurt an innocent girl for no reason.

That's not true.

There was a reason. I needed to hurt something. If I oppressed another's will, I got a boost. A little power that I could wield. Power I had never had before. I stumbled back as everything fell into place. My cruelty, my anger at Bruce. I turned from Kori and fled, running away from her. And I was trying vainly to run from myself.

**GARFIELD**

The subject of ass is something I am very keen on. I could teach a class on what makes an ass perfect. The curve of the buttocks, the juiciness waiting to be squeezed by my hand. And almost every guy I know would kill to be in my class. However, lately I've been a little down on my pastime. My killjoy mood has nothing to do with Rachel, so don't even think that. Sure we got in a fight, but who cares. That's just the norm. But this fight was different. She hadn't snapped. Hadn't been predictable Rachel

It was autumn, crisp and beautiful, and the shade of the trees in the alley made it even darker. A shiver of fear and chill crept up my spine and I shivered. I remembered the light in her eyes. As I ranted and screamed at her, humiliated her, question her, the light flickered. And when the look in my eyes was deadly, she knew I didn't know. Never would know. But I had realized as she held back tears. Rachel Roth was madly in love with me.I was passing the entryway to an alley when the guy from the plane ran out, tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him dead.

"Hey man, what are you do-" I staggered back, caught by a skilled upper-hook punch. I held my throbbing cheek and stared as he swiftly turned a corner and sped from sight.

God how I hated that guy.

With new suspicion, I slyly sneaked down the alley and spotted Kori lying in the asphalt, unconscious. Anger boiled within me and I contemplated hunting Richard down and strangling him with my own hands. But I merely dropped to my knees and inspected her. Nothing amiss. I picked up her hands and rested then behind my back and pulled her into my arms. I adjusted her arms and she squirmed in her sleep, making a small noise of discomfort. I sat her down again and inspect her arm. There in the moonlight I spotted a red welt forming around her wrist in the shape of a hand.

**KORI**

I opened my eyes and felt relieved. I was awake. I hadn't done anything dumb. No taking pills or slitting my wrists. I didn't jump from atop a building. The terror and shock and anguish of my loss was overwhelming. Gandolf had mysteriously died at exactly the moment I stepped foot onto the airplane. Apparently, when mixing together his nightly sleeping remedies, he had "accidentally" dripped two drop of poison into the cup. Of course the case could not be looked into, courtesy of the Queen, otherwise known as Bitch Blair. I raised my arms and stretched, slowly rising into a sitting position. I was in completely white washed room.

It reminded me of heaven. But not quite so nice, that is. The pill bottles on my beside table didn't do much to help the image either. In the corner, I saw Gar was lying, back to wall, snoring softly. I smiled, knowingly. I don't know why I took this so calmly. Shouldn't I cry, call the police, go drink myself to death? In the midst of my depression I had been hurt by a man I had met on the plane, and then seconds after he had strangely run off, a second man jumped form the bushes, introduced himself formally, and proceeded to stuff chloroform under my nose.

How did I know it was chloroform? I sighed an shrugged, acknowledging it as more information I had unknowingly acquired. I slipped out of bed and moved Gar's hair from his face as a thank you, then happily left the bare room. I padded down the boys dorm hallway and peered at the names on the door.

**Blake and Kevin**

**Ron and Mark**

**Corbin and Kyle**

**Richard and Alex**

Outside this door I took pause. Richard… Suddenly the door swung open and a handsome boy with black, curly hair leaned against the door frame nonchalantly.

"Hey gorgeous." He stated before looking both ways down the hallway and viciously dragging me into the room.

He pushed me into the wall and smiled.

"Hello there, my name is Alex."


	7. Disturbing Truths

**Richard**

It was wrong. He was wrong. They were all wrong. I hadn't always been so cruel. It was all their fault. For the world being so cruel to a little boy. For Bruce, to force the burden and weight upon my frail shoulders. Everything had been spinning out of control, until it had all come to a point; to an end.

"_Mommy…I'm so sorry!" I had cried, madly stroking her raven locks, willing her with all my heart to wake-__up ,__ to come back. I sobbed, my little hands curling around hers motionless, pale ones. It had all been such a mistake. He hadn't meant for the bookcase to fall on her, it had been _him _he'd been targeting. For pushing him and his dear Mommy around like they were worthless toys, sources of amusement that didn't mean a thing. I wanted Mommy alive and well, to hold me in her arms and whisper comfort into my soul, my pure, flawless soul. But she didn't. All she did was lay still as the blood formed a pool that seemed full enough to take a dive into and never re-emerge again._

And then there was Kori's face, mirroring my own as my unmerciful father raised his fists. Fear. And for once, I didn't want to see it on Kori's innocent face. I swear I could even hear her beautiful voice. She deserved better than that.

"Hey, dude!" someone called out, breaking my train of thought. I wasn't too bothered.

I lifted myself out of the corner and forced myself to look reasonably together; this was probably my new roommate, Alex. I brushed my hair out of my face and leaned casually against the wall, the perfect picture of carefree, yet blended with some intimidation.

"What do you want? You stay on your half and I stay on mine. Period." I said nonchalantly.

"No." Floated the reply. My head whipped up from studiously examining my converse shoelaces. I cracked my knuckles and began stalking to the other side of the wall.

"You trying to start something buddy?" I growled and turned the corner.

"Al…alex?! What the hell are you doing here!" I babbled excitedly. He just smiled and pounded his chest, cocky as ever.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun, man. So I booked the next flight down and had my parents hook me up with a spot at the school. A little money goes a long way." He said examining his cuticles, as if he randomly showed up at boarding schools twelve hours away from home every day. I grinned and just stared at him til he looked back. We locked eyes and I was suddenly ecstatic to have someone I knew at this school. Even I hated being completely alone.

"I can't believe you're here. What do you wanna do?" I asked heading for the door. But Alex stood rooted to the spot, grinning. I then noticed a trickle of blood leaking from his lip. Where did that come from. I decided not to mention it, maybe he'd been beaten up. Ha.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I was thinking we could stay in. I got you a present." Alex said grinning evilly.

And that is NEVER good sign.

**Rachel**

Where is everyone? Kori ran out after I coldly scolded her and who knew where Gar was. I pluck my cell out of my jean's pocket and look for Vic's number. Kori clumsily punched it in for me earlier, muttering something about his kilnog needing me or something ridiculous like that.

It had been two hours since I'd heard from anyone. I admit, I was getting a little nervous. Maybe they were all at some party to welcome new kids and forgot to invite me. I smacked my forehead and sighed. If they _were _at some party, Gar would be checking out every girl there. I immediately pressed send and waited I listened to the irritating drone of some rap song. Music to enjoy as I waited? Right.

"'Lo?" Victor's voice grumbled through the phone.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something I asked sarcastically. He snorted on the other end.

"Actually yes. Something ya need?" he asked grumpily. I rolled my eyes at his current demeanor and waited.

**Victor**

Apparently Rachel was waiting for me to apologize for my behavior so I did. She just sighed and I guess that was Rachel's way of forgiving me. I wasn't trying to be a dick, I just get pissed when I'm roused from my seriously needed sleep. I'd gotten none on the plane, all I could do was worry about Kori and that guy, Richard. He had seemed pretty shady.

"Hello?" Rachel asked through the phone.

"Sorry, I was just….thinking. What did you say?" I asked. She repeated her question. Hmm…when did I last see everyone.

"Bout two hours ago. When we dropped you guys off. Gar was real down when he came to my room to visit, so I shooed him out and told him to explore the campus." What I really said was he should go find Rachel and talk to her.

"Oh…he was down?" Rachel asked timidly. There was a strange tone to her voice that made me sad. She was trying so desperately to hide she cared.

"Your guys' fight really got to him. I guess you haven't seen him? You should drop by his room and work things out." I hope she listened. I could almost hear her nod through the phone and then she clicked the line dead. She didn't even get his room number. Have fun finding Gar's room out of 30. I flopped back into bed.

**Kori**

I have this completely unrational fear of closets. I get a little claustrophobic you could say. Once, when I was a little girl, I failed an agility test. My sister was so ashamed of me she threw me in a closet for two days.

That's how long it took them to find me. Clarria and Kevlin. My parents…I suppose.

No time to wallow in my heart-warmingly pleasant past now. Let's start by evaluating the situation here. Some kid, who a couple hours ago randomly ran up to me and introduced himself as Alex then proceeded to drug me for no apparent reason, dragged me into his dorm room and told me to be a nice little girl.

FLASHBACK

"I don't care who you are." I said coldy, looking him boldly in the eyes. He glared back, defiantly but with a certain degree of cockiness. This Alex disgusted me.

"Come on…" He paused, waiting for me to fill him in on my name. I did not allow him the pleasure. He sighed and hung his head.

"Stupid, stupid girl." He said condescendingly, as if speaking to a disobiendiant puppy who had no idea what was coming. "Don't you know who I am?" he said looking up at me. How is he doing that? Hanging his head, yet looking at me unwavering, but placing half, and only half, a puppy dog pout on his face. Begging me to acknowledge him.

"Should I?" I asked nonchalantly, feeling anything but nonchalant. I was scared. I was more than scared. Fifty things more than scared. I was alarmed and frightened and didn't want to know what this boy was going to do to me behind closed doors. I am seriously regretting not taking those martial arts classes seriously. Sure I knew _some _moves, but after sizing up Alex, I grit my teeth just thinking that this despicable speck had a name, I knew he was strong. Unbelievably strong actually. The strength displayed when he whipped me inside was incredible, because I had pulled back with all _my _power, and he had barely been trying. Which was extremely alarming.

"Yes, you should. If you know what's good for you." He muttered darkly, moving his face close to mine. He playfully rubbed noses with me and I turned my face away, closing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows in panic. What the hell was he doing?! WASN'T THIS A NICE, RESPECTABLE BOARDING SCHOOL? I know I hadn't come here to be harassed. I should rethink my education location. He leaned forward and I realized he actually had the nerve to try and KISS me! I decided on an escape plan right then. I let him lift his hands and try to pull me to him, then kicked him in a…sacred place…and pushed him to the floor. I jumped over him and to the door, pulling the knob as hard as I could. It was freaking locked. Just. My. Luck. In my current state of panic, I fumbled with the handle. My shaking hands couldn't get a firm hold on the teeny, tiny slit of a lock. Why did these have to be so small! Finally, FINALLY, it twisted open and I had nearly made it out the door when strong hands grabbed me and swung me back in, throwing me into the same wall I had vacated merely a minute ago. I slid down the wall, holding my now aching head. Alex calmly walked to the door and peeked into the hallway. Peeked was the wrong word. He looked down the hall with this annoying air of self assurance. He turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow, as if saying, "Oh, what a shame. No one out here to see you. Golly."

I just stared at him. He would not hear me complain.

"Cat got your tongue?" Oh. No. He. Did. Not. Why do the rude, obnoxious people at this dumb school always say that? It is not cool. Not in the slightest. I stood up and walked calmly over to him.

"Open. This. Door." I said icily, adding a jab to the chest with each word for good manor. He smiled and shook his head. He suddenly looked up with such a malicious and ominous look in his eye that I backed up. He looked…hungry. I turned and tried to run to the bathroom, hoping to X'hal there would be a lock on the door. But I never even got there. He grabbed me by the wrist and jerked me back so hard I thought my hand might just drop off completely. I whimpered, against my will. It was the same wrist Richard had unmercifully twisted earlier in the alley. Did I have an aura that attracted guys like this?

"Oh…gee, hope that didn't hurt!" He says with mock concern. I merely narrowed my eyes and ignored the painful throbbing in my wrist. He stalked forward unnaturally fast and knocked me to the floor. He came soon after. I kicked and screamed, but he soon covered my mouth.

"Shut the hell up or you'll alert every kid on this floor." I grinned. Was he delusional?? That was the POINT! He smashed his mouth against mine and I bit his lip, hard.

"Shit!" He screeched. He pulled me up and threw me into a closet near the door.

"Keep your mouth shut or I promise you you will regret it." He was serious. The mad glint in his eye told me so." I heard the door finally open and someone storm into the room, slumping against the door I was hidden behind. Who was this guy's other roommate?

Richard! I held my hand to the door and willed him to sense me behind it, but apparently my telekinetic abilities weren't up to date and the door remained firmly shut. I tried whispering to him behind the door. Alas, that too failed. So I just slumped down among the dirty clothes no one bothered to hang up and waited for my next treat. PLOP. Wonderful. Being assaulted and now having assaultees sweaty socks tangled in my hair. Wonderful

END FLASHBACK

I could still hear them talking, but couldn't make out any of the words. Just the feelings. One guy, I assume Alex, was excited and mischievous. And Richard (?), he just sounded alone. I realized he always had, since the second I had met him on the plane. And in his voice, I could faintly hear a trace of sadness. Sadness I wanted to end.

Suddenly the door whipped open. I hadn't even realized I'd been leaning on the door until I spilled out of it and onto the linoleum.

"Off!" I cried as I hit the tile, sprawling out. I rubbed elbows and then realized I was just laying there. What should I do? I try my hardest to keep my panic at a down low, because I can't afford to have a freak out now. I have a feeling it might provoke them. Like….throwing a piece of steak at a lion eating chicken. They like steak better.

"What do you think, Richie? I got her just for you. She's feisty, though. I'm warning you." Alex says playfully, then laughs. He grabs my arm and pulls me into a sitting position, but I keep my eyes firmly on the floor. I don't want to see him…Richard.

"Pay some respect, girl." He says shaking me hard. I whimper and he laughs.

"Her name is Kori." Alex cease laughing immediately.

"You know this chick?" he asks uncertainly. I try and become really small, small enough to catch air from the vent and just float out of this room. What are these guys doing here?

"Ya, I know her." He says quietly. I sneak a glance at him and he is staring right at me. My breath catches and the panic crashes in, breaking me like a shard of glass. As I hugged myself and began hyperventilating and crying, Alex just laughed and laughed and laughed. And all Richard did was stand in front of me, dejectedly and sad.

**Raven**

I probably should had asked what number Gar's room was. I had been down at least five hallways that looked exactly the same. I think I was lost. I hadn't seen his name on the door yet and I was deciding on giving up. He probably isn't even there. I continued walking down the hallway not really noticing any of the names on the doors. I was willing to bet that he was flirting it up with some gorgeous girl outside. I imagined her laugh curling around him and beckoning him to her. I shook my head and actually started reading the names on the door. Of course. His is the very last one.

I raise my hand to knock, but my heart starts pounding wildly and I put I back by my side. What's wrong with me? I've known Gar my whole life. Just knock on the door. So I do. Shaking the whole time.

"Okay then." I finally state after five minutes of standing outside the door. My suspicions were correct. I sat down and leaned against the door, and it swung open. I fell into the room and I shrieked. Did this count as breaking and entering? Who cares. It was just Gar's room, as it appears he has no roommate. Well, that's what the door told me anyway. I sat up and peered into the room. No one in this half of the room. I stood and took it in. Apparently he hadn't unpacked yet. All his green luggage remained unopened in this vacant room. I walked around the wall and there he was. Leaning against the wall and snoring. Typical. He looked so peaceful. I tiptoed over to him and sat next to him. I looked at him and suddenly I felt overwhelmed. I desperately wanted to grin like an idiot. I leaned my head into his shoulder and breathed him in. I would NEVER do this if he was awake. Lucky for me, he wasn't.

**Garfield**

I yawned. Wonder what the time is. I let my sleepy eyes flicker to my watch and saw it was 11 PM. Wonderful. I'd wasted time already. I had a bad knack of doing that. Time just slipped away. I flexed my shoulder. It had this weird sore on it. The slight pain continued, so I flexed it again. It temporarily relieved me of the discomfort, so I snuggled down into the wall again. I sighed. Such comfort. I was drifting off to slumberland once more, when the pain came back with newfound vigor. I decided to slap my shoulder in an effort to cease the yucky feeling. Raising my palm, I bring down into my shoulder with a slap. But I don't feel a thing. I hear something though.

"Ow!" I start up and whoever it is falls forward and hits her head into the wall.

"Ouch!" The mystery person screeches. I back away and look for a weapon.

"You dolt! You could have just said, "Wake up, Rachel!" You didn't have to beat me up." I now confirmed her identity as Rachel and she was mad. She stood up, and before I could warn her, knocked her right into an open cupboard. She fell and I ran forward to catch her.

"Gotcha." I said smiling down at her. She looked a little dazed, so I tried to sit her down.

"Rachel…ugh…just…grr…SIT DOWN!" I finally yelled, as she kept trying to fight me. Finally she obediently listened and sat, rubbing her head and staring daggers into my eyes. I smiled warmly.

"Stay here. I'm getting an ice pack for your head." I said, standing. I began walking away when she called out, "Right, with the invisible refrigerator that doesn't exist." She hollered to me, dead pan. She turned her head to the window.

"It's dark." She commented. I couldn't resist.

"No duh, Rach." I said carelessly. She flinched and stood abruptly, but she swayed slightly and shut her eyes, rubbing her head. I jogged forward and tried to steady her.

"Don't touch me." She warned. I knew she was trying to sound mean. But she didn't. She sounded like a little girl who's favorite toy just broke.

"Listen, Rach, I'm sorry. For…you, know. Everything." I said looking right into her eyes. They widened in response and she backed up, into the wall again. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Rachel, your adorable." I said playfully. She looked shocked and then turned away. I reached out to her, cautiously. One wrong move and I was scared she would bolt.

"What's the matter." I asked soothingly, grasping her arm. She shook it free and shouted, "Everything." She rushed past me and out the door. I couldn't stop her. I was to shocked to move or think. The rage and loss and loneliness in her voice held me there.

"Rachel…" I choked out. I sat down right where I was and hung my head. I need to tell her….the whole truth.

REVIEW!! What do you think?? I didn't review forever because I get so darn distracted, but here it is!! This is by far the darkest chapter. I prefer comedy, but oh well. REVIEW!! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

I love you all!

-Me of course.

PS-OLD PEOPLE ROCK! YA DANI! whoooo


End file.
